Vacation
by Hardyzandlitarule
Summary: Shalimar goes on vacation...or is it? **complete**
1. Vacation...all I ever wanted

**VACATION**

Disclaimer: This is purely fan fiction. I make no claims of owning the characters of Mutant X, as they are owned by Tribune Entertainment Co. No copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue me. All you'll get is a ball of pocket lint that smells like Bounce fabric softener.

Rating: R (for violence)

***

It had been a while since she'd had a vacation. 

As she returned to her hotel room after a long day of lying on the beach, Shalimar thought of her teammates back home. Glancing at her cell phone sitting on the table, she thought about picking it up and calling them but then dismissed the thought.

She made her way to the shower to clean up before going out for some dinner. 

* * *

Back at the sanctuary, Jesse, Emma and Brennan were hanging out in the rec room, enjoying some free time of their own.

"So, do you think Shalimar misses us?" Jesse asked the others.

Brennan laughed, "Of course she does. In fact, I'm sure she's sitting all alone in her hotel room just dying to call us."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt it you guys. She's wanted this vacation for so long. I think we're the last things on her mind right now."

"I have to say though, I kinda miss her," Jesse said as he tossed a baseball around in his hands.

"Well, she'll be back before we know it." Emma patted him on the shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

Shalimar exited the restaurant, still listening to the sound of the live band performing on stage. Despite having dined alone, she enjoyed it. Rarely was she able to such a thing seeing as life at the sanctuary was anything but lonely.

Feeling relaxed after a good meal, she breathed in the fresh, ocean air and decided to walk back to the hotel rather than take a taxi. The night was warm with a slight, refreshing breeze. The sky was littered with stars and she seemed to look at every single one as she walked along the edge of the beach.

Up ahead, she noticed a small Carnival - a few rides here and there and lots of games to play. Normally she'd check her watch to see what time it was but this was one of the beauties of being on vacation - time isn't a factor.

She walked around the area and heard game runners shouting towards her to play their games. The games are always rigged in order to make it very difficult to win or even impossible, but she shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to a dart game.

"Well hello there little lady. You want to play?" the game runner asked.

"Sure. I've got my sights on that big stuffed bear right there," she said as she pointed up towards the top of the trailer's canopy where a giant, brown bear was hanging.

The man looked up at the bear and then at Shalimar, "If you get ten bullseyes he can be yours. But I tell ya what," the man leaned closer towards her, "for you, darlin', I'll let you have him if you get five." He leaned back and smiled.

Shalimar smiled back at him and nodded, "Three it is."

The man handed her five darts and stepped out of the way. She took a careful aim at the small dartboard and then tossed the dart, landing it dead-on.

The man moved over to the board and removed the dart, "Good shot!" he said as he walked out of the way of her next throw.

She tossed the remainder of her darts, landing a bullseye each time.

The man reached up and unhooked the bear. "I'm a man of my word so here he is."

She took the bear from him and hugged it. "Thank you."

"You've got a good eye there little lady."

She smiled and winked at him then went on her way.

She walked along, looking the bear over and grinning at her new prize. 

As she was playing with his ears she heard someone scream. She looked up and heard more screams and then numerous gunshots. Everyone began running in all directions, some ran past her, knocking into her. But she stood still, in a daze. Still hugging the bear and looking off into space. Ignoring the total chaos around her.

Her world was in slow motion but she could still hear the screams of panic, but there were no more sounds of gun fire.

Still in her daze, she dropped the bear to the ground, it fell to the pavement by her feet. Slowly she fell to her knees and then looked down at her stomach. A stray bullet had gone right through the bear and found it's way into her body.

She covered the wound with her hands, hardly feeling the warmth and wetness of her blood. Then she collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball as she began to feel the pain spread throughout her belly.

Most of the carnival-goers had left the area. All that were left were the wounded, or dead, and some carnival workers.

Her eyelids were heavy and she felt confused. _"What just happened?"_ she thought to herself. Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?" she heard a man's voice say to her.

Her eyes rolled as she struggled to focus on the direction of the voice. Looking up, she saw it was the man from the dart game.

"I'm gonna roll you over onto your back, okay?" 

Shalimar nodded, biting down on her bottom lip as he gently got her onto her back.

He moved her hands away from the wound, hissing at the sight of the bloody hole in her stomach. "Try to relax, help is on the way," he tried to assure her.

She could hear the faint sounds of sirens in the background.

He placed her hands back over the wound, "Keep putting pressure there. I'm going to go get a clean towel. I'll be right back. You hang in there." The man ran off towards his game trailer.

The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and hoped she'd never have to feel again. She began to cough, which immediately sent a fiery pain through her midsection. She grimaced in pain as she sat up and scooted herself over towards another game trailer. Leaning up against the wheel, she moved her hand away from the wound and could see the blood flowing out. _"How can I make it stop,"_ she thought to herself.

The man rushed back to her side, placing the towel over her wound and pressing down on it. "You shouldn't be moving around." The man looked up and saw at least four police cruisers come to a screeching halt a few yards away from them. Two ambulances weren't far behind. "Over here!" he shouted at one of the officers getting out of his cruiser."You're going to be fine," he said as he looked down at Shalimar, but she had passed out.


	2. I'm not in Kansas anymore

When she opened her eyes she saw lots of people looking down at her. She couldn't make out what they were saying, as it was all medical terms that her brain wasn't computing.

She looked over to her left and saw a policeman standing with a doctor. He had her bear in a large, clear plastic bag. 

"My--my bear," she said weakly as she reached out towards the officer.

"No, no, no. No moving around. You need to be still," one of the nurses instructed her as she grabbed Shalimar's arm and placed it back by her side, checking to make sure her I.V. needle wasn't disrupted.

"Don't--don't throw it out," Shalimar said to the nurse.

The nurse looked at her, "Shhh, be still, save your strength." She looked over at the officer and then at Shalimar, "I'll make sure they keep it with your things."

Shalimar looked at her, confused. "My things?"

"Your pocketbook, your clothes and your jewelry. We keep them in a safe place for you."

Shalimar's brow creased as her brain tried to register what the woman had just said. Then she held up her right hand and saw that her Comlink ring was missing. Panic zapped through her body and she began to try and get up.

"Woah! Oh no you don't," one of the doctors said as she eased Shalimar back down. "Nurse, can you get the," he motioned to the restraints but didn't want to say it in front of Shalimar.

The nurse began to tie her down and Shalimar freaked out. "Let me go!" she screamed through her pain. Tears flowed down her face.

Another nurse inserted a needle into her arm and Shalimar snapped her head around to see what was going on. "No! I need to get--I need to get out of..." Shalimar drifted off to sleep mid-sentence.

"Let's get her up to the O.R. stat!" the doctor yelled.

* * *

Back at the sanctuary...

Brennan walked into the rec room to find Emma hanging up a banner that read: Welcome Back.

"Wow, that's some banner," he said.

Emma put in the last tack and climbed down from the chair she was standing on. "Thanks. I was up half the night painting it. It's still a little wet."

"I'm sure she's gonna love it."

Jesse entered the room. "Is she in yet?"

"No, not yet," Brennan looked at his watch, "She should be here any minute now though."

"Brennan," Adam's voice came through his Comlink ring.

"Yeah, Adam."

"Can all of you come into the training room. I'd like to get organized before Shalimar gets here."

"You got it." Brennan turned to his teammates, "Well, you heard the man."

They all went to training room where Adam was already waiting.

"Why don't each of you have a seat." He walked up to each of them and handed them a small handheld computer. "These are your new file managers. You can hand in your old ones to the tech team and have them upload your old files to this new computer."

Emma looked hers over, "What was wrong with the other one?"

"Not secure enough. One of techs noticed a glitch in the program which left us wide open for prying eyes to view our files." Adam looked over at Shalimar's empty spot. "Anyone hear from Shalimar this morning?"

Jesse shook his head, "She's probably just running late. It is her first day back from vacation and all."

"Yeah, maybe her flight was late getting back or something," Emma said as she continued to play around with her computer.

Adam ran his hand over his chin, "You're right. She's probably stuck in traffic or something."

Adam continued with the meeting but couldn't get Shalimar off his mind.


	3. Doped up

Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry so she blinked a few times. Little by little the room came into focus.

She attempted to bring her hand up to her face but found that her arms were tied to the side of the bed. She tugged on the bonds with as much strength she could muster up, but was unsuccessful in freeing herself.

Her stomach throbbed with an annoying ache of pain. "Dammit," she swore aloud, angry that she couldn't touch her wound in order to stem the pain.

"Good morning," a man said as he walked into the room.

Shalimar looked at him. He wore a long, white lab coat that was unbuttoned and he carried a steel clipboard. "Where am I?" she asked him.

He stood by the side of her bed, writing something down on the paper that was on the clipboard. "You were shot last night, at the carnival. You're very lucky. The bullet missed your vital organs. You've got a broken rib and lost a lot of blood. You'll be sore for a while." He stopped writing and put the pen away in his pocket.

"Why am I tied up?"

He pulled a stool over and sat down. "You were a little combative when you were brought in. It's for your own protection."

"Well, I'm not 'combative' anymore so untie me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Shalimar glared at him, "Why not?"

"I don't have the authority to untie you," he said.

"Authority? What the hell kind of place is this that you need to have the 'authority' to untie someone?" Shalimar flinched and shut her eyes as her stomach burned with pain.

The doctor got up and reached into his pocket where he had a small vial and needle. He filled the needle and then inserted it into her I.V. bag. "That should help you with the pain. I'll be back later to check on you."

Shalimar watched him as he left the room. The medication he put in her I.V. immediately began to work it's way through her body. He eyelids got heavier and heavier and then she fell asleep.

The doctor walked out into the hallway. Just as he did so, his cell phone began to ring. 

After letting it ring a couple of times he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Any problems?"

"No," he said to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Does she know where she is?"

"She thinks she's in the hospital. She doesn't appear to suspect otherwise. I'm keeping her pretty doped up."

"Don't give her too much. I don't want her to be completely useless."

"You worry too much," the doctor chuckled.

"Excuse me. There is nothing funny about this matter," the man said sternly.

"Hey, remember who called _you_ about this little treasure," the doctor reminded him.

"Yes, Doctor Rainer, I'm fully aware of that. I'm merely looking out for my precious cargo is all."

"I wouldn't go calling her _yours_ just yet. Until I have the four million dollars deposited into my account she's still mine."

"You'll have the money at midnight."

"Then you'll have the girl in the morning just as we had talked about."

"I'll see you in the morning then," the man said before he hung up.

The doctor hung up the phone and looked at Shalimar's medical chart. "Sorry sweetheart, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time...twice."


	4. M.I.A.

Adam paced around his office. Shalimar was over two hours late and no one had heard from her. He looked at his Comlink ring and felt he had no choice but to use it. "Shalimar?" He waited for an answer and didn't hear one. "Shalimar are you there?"

Back where Shalimar was being held, Adam's voice came through her Comlink ring which was sitting in a manilla envelope in a closet. His voice went unnoticed.

Adam continued his pacing after receiving no response from Shalimar.

The team soon appeared in the doorway. "Any word?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Adam said as he shook his head.

"Emma, can you call the hotel she was staying at. Maybe they know when she left. Jesse, can you find out what airline she was flying back on and find out whether she was on that plane or not."

"What about me?" Brennan asked.

"Brennan, I want you to stay close to the phone and computer in case she calls or emails in."

The team rushed off to complete their assigned tasks, all fearful of what could have happened to Shalimar.

"Dammit, Shalimar where are you?" Adam said aloud as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

* * *

Shalimar laid in her bed, still unable to move her arms. The pain had returned and it had been hours since anyone had come in to check on her.

She examined her restraints carefully to see how they came undone and quickly noted the lock. "Shit!" she said as she leaned her head back, breathing heavily through the pain.

She heard a knock on the door and saw a doctor in the doorway.

"Good, you're awake," he said as he walked in and stood by her bedside. "I'm Doctor Burns. I've been treating you for the past few days."

"Days?" she exclaimed. "How long have I been here?"

He had the same steel clipboard that the previous doctor had. Flipping the papers around he found his answer, "Three days."

"I--I thought the other doctor was treating me."

"What other doctor?"

Shalimar tried to remember what the other man looked like but couldn't remember. With all the medication it was almost impossible for her to think clearly.

"I don't know his name. He came in here earlier."

The doctor shrugged, "You were probably just dreaming or something." 

Shalimar stared at the doctor in confusion.

"Let me check on your wound real quick." The doctor went around to the other side of the bed and pulled her covers down. He pulled her gown up and removed a corner of the bandaging in order to take a peek at the wound. "You've been moving around too much I see." He reached over to the shelf next to her bed and grabbed a gauze pad. He dabbed at her wound to sop up some fresh blood that had come from it. "You need to stay still or you're going to rip these stitches right out." He cleaned the wound up and then put on a fresh bandage. Then he fixed her gown and pulled her covers back over her to keep her warm.

"Can you untie my arms?"

"If I untie you then you really won't stay still. Besides, it says here on your chart that you were..."

"Combative," Shalimar quickly cut him off, "I know all about it."

"I'm sorry, I can't untie you."

"Can I see my chart?" she asked.

He was taken by surprise and the look on his face showed it. "Huh?"

"Can I look at that," she said motioning to the chart he held in his hand.

"I--I'm not, I don't think I'm allowed to..."

"It's _my_ chart, all about me, why wouldn't you be able to?"

He thought about it and didn't have an answer. Slowly he extended his arm and handed the chart to her. She did her best to read through it but it was hard with only one hand.

As she read through it she noticed a paperclip binding the papers together. She looked up at the doctor and saw that he was busy looking out in the hall to make sure no one came in to see her sitting there looking at her medical chart, so she swiped it.

He came back over to her and grabbed the chart from her, "Okay, reading time is over. Don't tell anyone I let you do that."

"Don't worry, I won't." She tried to get comfortable but found it hard to do so because of the constant throbbing in her stomach. "Do I get another shot of morphine or something soon?"

"I'll have the nurse come in and give you something. I'll be back later." When he got to the doorway he turned back around, "Remember, no moving around."

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

He smiled and left the room.

She waited a few moments for the nurse to come into the room. "Can you lighten up on the meds or something? I want the pain to go away but I don't want to have to go to sleep. I've heard of a girl getting her beauty sleep but damn!"

The nurse laughed, "I'll cut it back so it won't make you sleep. It'll be enough to take the edge off but it won't block the pain completely."

"Deal."

The nurse did what she had to do and then left the room.

Shalimar held the paperclip in her hand and decided against picking the lock right away. She figured she'd better wait until that night when no one was around and there were less interruptions. She pulled the blanket back and dropped the paperclip onto the sheet where she could easily retrieve it again. Then she pulled the blanket back over it so no one would see it if they came into the room.

* * *

Jesse rushed into Adam's office to share the information he'd learned about Shalimar's flight. "I just called Delta Airlines and she was supposed to be on flight 690 last night but she wasn't."

Adam could see the fear in Jesse's eyes, the same fear that was in his own. "Okay. Maybe...maybe she just missed the flight and got on another flight."

"I called the airport to check on the other flights and then called those airlines. She wasn't on any one of those flights either."

Adam was just about to speak when Emma rushed into the office, "They have no record of her checking out of her hotel room."

"Okay, Jesse, get the Double Helix ready. Emma, go get Brennan. We need to go down there and find out what's going on, and fast!."


	5. The getaway

Some of the lights dimmed out in the hallway and Shalimar took that as her cue that things were going to settle down for the night. Any minute now, one of the nurses would be in to do a final check on her for the night before leaving her alone to sleep.

Like clockwork, the nurse entered her room and approached her. Shalimar shut her eyes and pretended she was asleep. The nurse checked her I.V. and the monitors and then exited the room.

Shalimar opened her eyes and then reached down for the paperclip. She bent it as best as she could and then managed to stick it in the lock. 

She twisted it and turned it, trying to get the lock to pop open. "I'm not used to doing this the old fashioned way," she whispered. After a few moments the lock popped and her right hand was soon free. Then she went to work on her left hand, freeing that in seconds.

Moving the sheets away she painfully got herself upright. She took a moment to let the pain subside before trying to lower the side bars on the bed. 

Taking a deep breath she was able to get the bars on the right side down. Then she swung her legs over and eased herself to the ground. Pain erupted in her stomach as all of the pressure built up around the area now that she was standing. She pulled out her I.V., grunting a bit as it stung.

Holding her left arm tight against her stomach she slowly walked across the room towards the door.

When she finally made it, she looked out into the hall through the small square window. There was one nurse sitting out in the hall at a big, black desk. Her head was down and it looked as if she was filling out paperwork of some sort.

Shalimar seized the opportunity and opened the door to her room as quietly as possible. She slithered out, keeping her eye on the nurse as she got out into the hallway and out of the nurse's view.

She walked down the long hallway and saw a door that was marked "file room." She tried the door and found it unlocked. She scanned the area and didn't see anyone so she went inside, shutting the door behind her.

There were rows and rows of steel shelving that held boxes of what looked like medical records.

As she walked further into the room she saw an area where they kept patient's belongings. There were lots of boxes. Scanning the names as fast as she could, she finally found hers. 

* * *

Adam and the team arrived at the hotel where Shalimar was staying. The manager brought them to her room and let them in. 

They all walked around the room, looking for anything suspicious.

"There's no sign of a struggle or anything," Adam noted. He turned to the manager that was standing in the doorway. "Did anyone see her leave the hotel?"

"Not that I'm aware of," the manager said.

Adam ran his hands through his hair and then he heard a quiet voice, "Adam?"

He looked at Jesse, Brennan and Emma and they looked back at him.

"Adam," the voice said again.

"Shalimar?" Adam said, realizing her voice was coming through his Comlink ring. "Oh my God, where are you?"

"I'm in some hospital, not sure where," she whispered.

"Hospital?" Adam gasped.

"It's a long story. Listen, I don't know how long I have to talk. I'm going to try and get out of here. Once I roam around some more maybe I'll be able to tell you where I am."

"The team and I are here in the city." Adam turned back to the manager, "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"St. Luke's is about three miles from here, straight up the shoreline."

"Shalimar, hang tight. We'll find you," Adam assured her.

"I hope so," she said as she put a hand to her forehead, wiping away the sweat.

Adam and the team members raced out of the room and headed for the hospital.

Meanwhile, Shalimar found some scrubs and got dressed. The clothes she had on when they brought her in weren't in the box and she assumed that they'd been cut off of her and thrown away. All she had was her sneakers. She slipped into them and walked back towards the door.

Before heading out into the hall, she put on a surgical mask and cap, hoping that would allow her to stride past the nurse without question.

She went out into the hall and tried to walk as normally as possible, doing her best to ignore the pain that radiated in her stomach. She could feel the beads of sweat pouring down her forehead and she felt like she was burning up. But she kept on walking and went past the nurse.

"You're here late," the nurse said as Shalimar walked past her.

Shalimar panicked. Taking a deep breath she turned around and looked at the nurse, "Yeah, I had a few things to take care of. I'm gonna catch a quick nap before the next shift."

The nurse smiled and put her head back down, "Enjoy!"

Shalimar felt a sense of relief wash over her. 

She went down the hallway to the elevator. She pushed the button and in looking down she noticed she was bleeding. She looked to her right and saw a cart with some of those steel clipboards so she grabbed one, holding it over the blood spot so that no one would see it.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. She pressed the first floor button and then leaned against the back of the elevator, closing her eyes as the doors shut.

Just as the doors shut, one of the doctors walked down the hallway to Shalimar's room. He walked in and immediately saw the bed empty.

"Shit!" he yelled as he dashed out into the hallway to where the nurse was sitting. "Where's the girl in that room?"

The nurse looked up at him, "What? She's asleep. I just checked on her not too long ago." The nurse took another look at him, "Wait, who are you?"

"You stupid fool, she got away!" he said as he slammed his hands down on her desk. Reaching over he grabbed her by the front of her uniform, "Where the fuck is she?"

The nurse trembled in fear, her eyes growing wide. "I--I don't--wait, she must have been the one that walked past me a few minutes ago. She just took the elevator."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said as he pushed her backwards, tossing her to the floor. He headed for the stairwell and began running down the stairs to make it to the first floor before Shalimar did.

The doors to the elevator opened and Shalimar slowly walked out. The area was quiet. A few people were sitting in a waiting room and two nurses were at the nurse's station, each of them talking on the phone.

She started to feel dizzy but shook it off and kept walking. Then she heard a loud noise. Looking behind her she sae the doctor flying through the door of the stairwell. "Stop!" he yelled at her.

She turned back around and tried her best to run but her wound prevented her from gaining any speed. She got out to the parking lot and hid behind a parked car.

The doctor came out of the hospital and ran into the lot looking for her, drawing a gun as he ran.

She looked down at her stomach and saw that she was bleeding pretty badly. She took her mask and cap off and tossed them under the car. Then she wiped the back of her arm over her sweaty forehead.

"Come on out, it's okay. I'm here to help you," the doctor yelled out as he walked around, looking around the parked cars.

Shalimar moved in the opposite direction of his voice and hid behind another car.

"You're hurt and you need help," he said.

Shalimar looked around and spotted Adam and the team across the lot. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and began to run towards them.

The doctor saw her running and began firing at her. "Stop!" he screamed. He fired again and again.

Adam and the team saw what was going on and saw Shalimar limping along. 

Jesse ran over to her and shielded her with his body as he maximized his density. "I've got you Shal, it's okay."

Emma began to take control of the man's mind, making him freak out that he was holding a gun. He tossed it away, "Get it away from me!" He dropped to his knees and began to sob.

Adam and Brennan went over to Jesse who sat Shalimar down on the ground, propping her against the wall. "You okay?" Adam asked as he looked into her eyes.

She struggled to breathe, sweat poured down her face. "No," she said softly.

"I'll get the SUV," Brennan said as he raced across the lot.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine. Just try to relax."

Brennan pulled up and they all helped get Shalimar into the SUV. Within seconds, she passed out.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Shalimar woke up and found herself back at the sanctuary, tucked into her own bed. She could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor beside her bed and looking down at her arms she could see various tubes coming out of them. But she was happy to be home.

Adam entered the room, smiling as he made his way to her side. "Hi."

"Hi," she weakly replied.

"You've definitely got nine lives, my feral friend."

She laughed but then grimaced in pain.

Adam placed his hand gently over her wound, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you laugh. You better take it easy." He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "So, what happened?"

"I went out to eat and then decided to walk back to the hotel because it was so beautiful outside. I stopped at the carnival to play a few games." Shalimar grinned, "I won this great bear. He was huge, and cuddly. Anyway, I was just walking around and I heard people screaming. I looked up and then it was as if the whole world stood still. I was frozen. Then I realized I'd been shot. I don't remember much after that."

"Well, we took your doctor friend into custody and it seems he makes a handsome living selling new mutants to the highest bidder. He's not even a doctor at the hospital. He heard you were brought to the hospital which means he must have people on the inside that work for him. We're trying to find out who he was selling them to but he's not giving up any names just yet."

"Eckhart?"

"I doubt it. Eckhart would rather capture them himself. We'll find out in time. We just need to work on the doctor some more." Adam smiled slyly at her. "I've got something for you."

"What?"

Adam left the room and then came back with her carnival bear in his hands.

"My bear!"

"The nurse at the hospital said you were adamant that they not throw it away." Adam placed the bear beside her.

Shalimar looked the bear over and immediately noticed the bullet hole in the bear's stomach and back. "Well, bear, looks like we've got something in common."

"I can have Emma fix that for you," he suggested.

"No, it's okay like this."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I just don't want it to bring up bad memories for you is all."

Shalimar looked up at Adam, "Thanks for looking out for me."

Adam smiled at her and looked at the bear, "He is awful cute."

* * *

In the containment area Brennan and Jesse were having fun with the doctor, trying to get him to talk. The man remained silent as he sat in the corner of the room.

"Forget it, man. Don't waste any more of your energy. He's not going to talk. We'll come back later." Jesse grabbed Brennan's arm and dragged him out of the room.

The doctor pulled his legs up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. He reached inside his shoe and pulled out a needle. He jammed it into his arm and within moments his whole body went limp. He fell over onto the floor, dead.

THE END


End file.
